1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchor for securing stone plates to a wall, comprising a holder, which is adapted to be bolted to the wall, and an adjustable carrier, which is supported by the holder and has a protruding free end portion, which receives a mandrel that is adapted to be received in bores opening in the edge faces of the stone plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such anchors for securing plates of natural stone are intended to hold the stone plates of a facade lining in exactly coordinated positions and to carry such plates in linings of substantial height. Most of the known anchors for securing stone plates consist of straight metal lances, which are more or less twisted or profiled in order to increase their stiffness and which have a flattened end portion that is provided with the transverse mandrel to be inserted into the stone plates. For aligning the several stone plates, each of said anchors must be embedded in mortar in an appropriate depth in the wall. For this reason the setting of said anchors for securing stone plates is a most complicated and time-consuming work and the strength of the fixation of the anchor will depend on the care with which the anchor has been embedded in the mortar. That care cannot be controlled and that method of fixing the anchor in the wall permits only rather inaccurate aligning of the anchor.
It is also known to secure plates by anchors which consist of a holder and a boltlike carrier, which receives the mandrel and has a screw-threaded portion that is screwed into an adjusting nut provided on the holder. As that carrier can be adjusted in that it is rotated, the anchor can be set in that the holder is bolted to the wall and the carrier is rotated to move the mandrel to the desired position for mounting the lining plates. But said known anchors have only a rather small load carrying capacity and in spite of their considerable structural expenditure can be used only as locating anchors rather than as carrying anchors so that they have only a restricted field of application.